The Game of Life (Foofur Edition)
This edition of the game is based on the Cartoon Foofur. Spaces *Choose Canine College or Career Placement If Canine College *Schnauzer's Scholarship (Collect 200 Dog Bones) *Buy Food Supplies (Pay 50 Dog Bones) *Gain New Friends (LIFE) *Become a Seeing-Eye Dog (Collect 50 Dog Bones) *Cram for Academic Tests (Lose next turn) *Visit New York City (LIFE) *Summer Break in Lake Tahoe (Pay 50 Dog Bones) *Make the Pedigree List (LIFE) *Practice for Obstacle Course (Lose Next Turn) *Graduation Party (LIFE) *Job Search If Career Placement *Pay Day *Rent Row Dog-House (Pay 50 Dog Bones) *Bingo Raffle Winner! (Collect 100 Dog Bones) Game Spaces *Help a Stray find a Home (LIFE) *Lost in Forest (Lose Next Turn) *Birthday Celebration (LIFE) *Broken Tailbone (Pay 50 to Doctor Dog, if any.) *Win Aerobics Event (Collect 100 Dog Bones) *Don't Eat Chocolate (LIFE) *Resolve Dog-and-Cat Conflict (LIFE) *Pay Day *Repair Skateboard Wheels (Lose Next Turn) *Get Married (LIFE) *Wedding Reception (Pay 100 Dog Bones) *Adventure in Niagara Falls (LIFE) *Buy Sleeper Sofa (Pay 100 Dog Bones to Store Mascot, if any.) *Stolen Skateboard! (Pay 100 Dog Bones if not insured.) *Round-America Trip (Pay 100 Dog Bones to Travel Dog) *Nocturnal Classes (You're free to Pay 200 Dog Bones to Instructor, if any... if You want to change Your career and Salary for three other choices.) *Pay Day *Bone Tax (Pay) *Win City Bingo Contest (Collect 500 Dog Bones) *Encounter Long-Lost Relative (LIFE) *Buy Dog House (LIFE) *Pay Day *You're Fired! (Pick another Career Card and Salary) *Male Kitten/Pup is Born! (Gain Male child/LIFE) *Furnish Kids Room (Pay 50 dog Bones to Store Mascot) *Female Kitten/Pup is Born! (Gain Female child/LIFE) *Win Pet Show! (Collect 100 Dog Bones) *Pay Day *Twin Kittens/Puppies are Born! (Gain Two Children and one LIFE) *50-Yardline Seats at Football Finals (Pay 200 Dog Bones to Sportsdog, If any) *Female Kitten/Pup is Born! (Gain Female Child/LIFE) *Attend Hollywood Event! (Pay 50 Dog Bones to Celebrity Pet, if any) *House affected by Earthquake! (Pay 400 Dog Bones if it's not insured) if You selected Left side *Buy 100-inch TV (Pay 50 Dog Bones) *Stock Market goes up! (Gain 1 Stock) *Forest Picnic (LIFE) *Visit Las Vegas (LIFE) *Pay Day *Stolen Skateboard! (Pay 100 Dog Bone if not insured) If You selected Right side * Veterinarian Tests (Pay 100 Dog Bones to Doctor, if any) * Job Trade.Seminar (Trade Salary with any player if You like) * Male Kitten/Pup is Born! (Gain Male Child/LIFE) * Pay Day * Female Kitten/Pup is born (Gain Female Child/LIFE) * Hurricane blows away Home (Pay 100 Dog bones, if not insured.) * Return missing License (LIFE) Intersection * Salary Seminar (Trade Salary Card with any player if You like) * Arrange Special Event (LIFE) * Respect Your Elders (LIFE) * Male Kitten/Pup is Born! (LIFE) * Pay Day * Adventure in Japan (Pay 250 Dog Bones to Travel Guide, if any) * Nocturnal Classes (You're free to pay 200 Dog Bones to get another Career and salary, if You do, pay the money to the Instructor, if any.) * Teach Pups how to play catch. (LIFE) * Unveil Gallery in Art Museum (Pay 200 Dog Bones to Painter, if any) * Pay Day * Become Judge for Dance Competition (LIFE) * Win Three-Legged Race (Collect 100 Dog Bones) * Spin again IF You're not in the lead * Trade Salary Card with any player, If You like * Taxes Due (Pay to the Bone Keeper, if any) * Tennis Classes (Pay 250 Dog to Sports-Animal, if any) * African Adventure (Pay 250 Dog Bones to Travel Guide, if any) * Pay Day * Stock Market goes down (Lose one Stock, if any) * Feeling Nostalgic (LIFE) * Day Care (Pay 50 Dog Bones per pup/kitten in Your skateboard to the instructor, if any) * Make new Board Game (Collect 800 Dog Bones) * Adopt Twin Pups or Kittens (Gain Two children of the opposite species(LIFE) Left Side * Invest in Musical (Pay 100 Dog Bones to Performer, if any) * Pay Day * Join Comedy Club (LIFE) * Family Portrait (Pay 350 Dog Bones to Painter, if any) * Salary Seminar (Trade Salary card with any player, if You want.) Right Side * Arrange Police Dog/Cat Taskforce (Pay 100 Dog Bones to Watchdog/WatchCat, if any) * Pay Day * Locate Mobster's loot under Your Property (Collect 800 dog Bones) * Taxes Due (Pay to Bone Keeper) * Buy State-of-the-Art Skateboard (Pay 250 Dog Bones) * I.R.S. refund! (Collect 750 Dog Bones) Intersection * Take Art Lessons (Pay 250 Dog Bones to Painter, if any) * Trash Collecting (LIFE) * Win Big on Game Show! (Collect 950 Dog Bones) * Remedial Classes (Pay 50 Per Child to Instructor, if any) * Participate in a Water Balloon War (LIFE) * Learn a different Language (LIFE) * Buy Summer Home (Pay 900 Dog Bones) * Pay Day * You've been Robbed! (Pay 500 Dog Bones if Your house isn't insured.) * Your hometown treats You like a king! (Collect 1,000 Dog Bones) * Company Strike! (Trade Salary Card with any player if You want.) * Turn room into a Gym (Pay 300 Dog Bones to Sports-Animal, if any) * Stock Market Crashes?! (Lose one stock) * Meteorite crashes House! (Pay 1,250 Dog Bones if it's not insured.) * Pay Day * Tick Infestation (Pay 250 Dog Bones to Doctor) * Late on Taxes (Pay to Bone Keeper, if any) * Buy Water Bike (Pay 300 Dog Bones to Store Mascot) * Sponsor Little League Baseball Tourney (Pay 350 Dog Bones to Sports-Animal, if any) * Your Workplace shut down (Start new Career) * Spin Again if You're not in the lead * Pay Day * Videotape Concert (Pay 1,000 Dog Bones to Performer, if any.) * Job Negotiation (Trade Salary Card with any player if You want) * Look up at the shooting Stars (LIFE) * Spin Again if You're not in the lead * Remove onion from inside Your body (Pay 1,000 Dog Bones to Doctor, if any) * Kids Attend Academy (Pay 300 Dog Bones to instructor for every child in Your family) * Pay Day * Hidden Taxes (Pay to Bone Keeper) * Spin Again if You're not in the lead * Visit War Museum (LIFE) * Sponsor Art Murals (Pay 1,250 to Painter) * Adventure at Mt. Everest (LIFE) * Salary Trading (Trade salary with any player if You want.) * Pay Day * Fish at Lake Tahoe (LIFE) * Spin again if You're not in the lead * Hire Racer for Charity Event (Pay 650 Dog Bones to Sports-Animal, if any) * Hike at a Forest (LIFE) * Pay Day * Have Your own garden (LIFE) * Spin Again if you're not in the lead * Interact with Zoo Animals (LIFE) * Oriental Cruise (Pay 450 Dog Bones to Travel Guide, if any) * You're a Grandpa/Grandma! * Pay Day * Throw Celebration for Good Friends (Pay 350 Dog Bones to Performer) * Round-the-World Cruise (Pay 550 Dog Bones to Travel Guide) * Pension! (Collect 200 x the number You spin) * Retirement (to Pine-Needle Acres or Platinum Country Club) Careers *Doctor (Degree Required) *Store Mascot *Travel Guide *Instructor (Degree Required) *Bone Keeper (Degree Required) *Sports-Animal *Performer *Artist *Watchdog/Watchcat Homes *Junkyard *Tent Trailer *House in the Forest *Hospital *Farm House *City Condo *Beach House *Penthouse *Fancy Hotel Salaries 200 to 1000 Dog Bones in multiples of 100. Life Tiles 500 Dog Bones * * * * * * * 1000 Dog Bones * * * * * * 1500 Dog Bones * * * * * 2000 Dog Bones * * * * 2500 Dog Bones * * *